A Matchmaker Returns
by QTXAdsy
Summary: Sequel to 'A Matchmaker.' Murdoc gets a strange visitor who has worked out a future for him, what has he in mind? Some hints of 2DxNoodle and lots of strong language. Wash out your mouth, Murdoc!


_**Well heres the sequel everybody! Please leave feedback as this was such a **_**bitch _to write. Now those who did read the first story remember that the Matchmaker had Murdoc on his list (I recommend you read that story first just to follow the story) and...well let's just cut to the chase then, shall we? _**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except The Matchmaker character. **

* * *

_**A Matchmaker Returns**_

_By QTXAdsy_

Murdoc paced up and down his room franticly like he was bursting for a piss.

How did this happen? His singer, 2D, and his Guitarist, Noodle, had fallen in love with each other. As expected of course, Murdoc was going to bash 2D's head in had Noodle not got in the way. He had the mark on his face to prove it from her.

The thing was that the two lovers had gone off back to England (leaving him alone with the cyborg), and to make matters worse...

They were getting married.

Never in Murdoc's life had he thought that 2D, probably the most charming, yet dimwitted vocalist on the face of the Earth, was marrying probably the smartest Guitarist as well on the face of the Earth.

Now he could only drink all the rum in the world to drown out his thoughts.

Strange what life can do isn't it?

**XxX**

Without anything to do, Murdoc just stood near his window looking out on the evening. He had to admit, it was rather relaxing looking out on to the moonlit sea, but his boredom got the better of him.

"I need some rum," Murdoc grumbled to himself, which it seemed like he had said the sentence the thousandth time that day.

He started to feel for the first time in his life that…he needed a girl.

How low had he fallen?

Suddenly, a voice came into his head.

_"You can't stop love between them, it's their destiny, and yours too."_

Murdoc looked around the room wondering what it was.

"Who's there?"

_"You'll see."_

And with that, a bright flash of light appeared in the centre of the room. The Satanist covered his eyes from the brightness. What was going on? When the brightness died down, he saw what it was.

There in front of him, was a young man with blue clothes, just about the same height as him, smiling gently at him.

Murdoc's expressing was a picture. He had never seen anything like this before.

All he could let out was a shocked "What the fuck?"

"'Ello, Muds," said the person who spoke in a Scottish accent.

"W-Who are ya?" asked the demon bass player still shocked.

"Well I don't have a name of such, but I'm an angel of l-"

"Wait!" Murdoc snapped. A small smile appeared on his face, 'An Angel?' He had an idea.

The bassist walked up to him and placed his arm on the Angel's shoulders in a rather friendly gesture it would seem. No doubt that Murdoc had something up his sleeve.

"Well then," Murdoc began. "As your an_ Angel_, I have a little request for ya."

"Er, ok," replied the Scottish Angel.

"I want to hold the world in my hands, the power to travel across the universe and I may want to change into different shapes just for the hell of it."

The Angel withdrew Murdoc's arm on his shoulders.

"Are you smoking weed or something?" Said the Angel. Murdoc looked disgruntled at him.

"I can't do all those things, mate. I _can_ though magic you up an omelet."

"That's not magic, that's fucken' cookery!" snapped the Satanist.

"But," replied the Angel "If you want to have these things you can ask my cousin, The Angel of Greed. But boy, don't we all hate his ass though."

The Gorillaz mastermind was beginning to loose patience with this person he barely knew (If Murdoc **had** any patience that is.)

"Then why the fuck yer 'ere then?" Murdoc shouted at him.

"Well, I was going to say, your ugly mouth interrupted what I was trying to say," replied the Angel.

"You can either call me an Angel of Love or A Matchmaker."

Love? An Angel of **Love?** What was the world coming too? "Well fuck off then," Murdoc spat at him, "Don't need some random round here, I've got enough things to worry about," he turned away to look out the window.

"Really?" Asked the Matchmaker "Don't you want to know who got 2D and Noods together?"

Murdoc paused. He turned his gaze at the Matchmaker.

"How?"

"Well, you might get a wee shock from this but…I can tell you the person who got them to become a pair."

Murdoc listened intensely; who ever had got his vocalist and guitarist together was surely going to get a right good telling off, Murdoc style.

"That person…is little old me."

Murdoc stood there shocked if he had seen a ghost (Literally if you include the Angel as a spirit.)

Then without further warning, he charged at the Matchmaker, attempting to bash him into oblivion.

The Matchmaker just stood there unfazed of what was happening.

When Murdoc's fist came into contact with the Angel's eye, He let out lowed scream of pain as he fell to the floor clutching his now broken knuckles.

It felt like he had punched into a brick wall.

"Ya daft arse," chuckled the Matchmaker, "You know you can't hurt us Angels now do you?"

The Satanist was too furious to listen what he had said, surely there couldn't be anything that could cool him down now surely?

All of a sudden, the Angel disappeared with a flash.

"Huh?" Murdoc looked on dumbfounded helping himself up.

"Where are ya?" he spat out.

"Over here," Said a voice behind him. He turned round just to see nothing.

"So yerself!"

"I'm over here now," said the same voice from the window. Murdoc quickly turned his head round, once again, just to see nothing.

"For fuck sake! Where are yer?"

"I'm back here again," said that voice behind him again.

There was an uneasy silence in the room for a bit. 'Come on,' Murdoc thought to himself.

"I'm under _here_ now!" Came that voice from under his legs.

Murdoc gasped and stared at the floor feeling confused and angry at the same time.

"Ya little bastard!" Murdoc snapped.

Then this time he heard someone blowing a raspberry behind his back.

"Hoi!" Murdoc gasped, "What was that?"

"What was that?" Said the voice, "That was a raspberry, if you promise to be good, would you like a pineapple?"

Murdoc thought that if the Angel was going to stop doing this, he ought just to be good for once to get him of his back.

"Alright then," Murdoc replied gruffly

"Here you go then."

Then without further warning, he felt like a baseball bat had hit him round the head. Murdoc held the back of his head in pain while growling in pain.

"That bloody well hurt!" Murdoc gasped out at him.

"I know, their prickly, have another one." That caused the same hit before on his head causing Murdoc to let out more yells.

Just then, he felt the pain from the back of his head ease gradually until it didn't hurt at all. How'd that happen?

"Boo!" The Matchmaker appeared in a puff of smoke in a split second causing Murdoc (for probably the first) to have fright, causing him to fall on his ass.

"Stop it all!" Murdoc roared at the Matchmaker. The Angel pondered at him for a minute, then smiled.

"Alright then," Said the Matchmaker. "Only if you don't try to hit me again, it's an offensive to do that to us Angels, ya know."

"Ok, ok!" Yell the Satanist. Mind you, due to the fact that the Matchmaker was that of Scottish origin and Murdoc of English origin, it was probably no surprise tension had built up in both of them, but of course The Bassist needed a good telling off.

Once he had got back on to his feet again, he stared directly into the Matchmaker's clear blue eyes.

"Just tell me," Murdoc asked, trying to keep cool. "Why. Are. You. Here?"

The Matchmaker laughed. "Of course I needed to tell you about 2D and Noodle of course, but I came for another reason."

"What for?" Asked the Bassist curiously.

"Well, me being called 'The Matchmaker', it's bleedin' obvious, ain't it?"

It took a good few seconds for Murdoc to try and work out what he was trying to say, but when he did, his eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no…" Murdoc whimpered it seemed. How could this happen to him?

He had a large army of lady followers that would rival 2D's, (His one had gotten a bit shorter since his engagement) and a large army of men followers he treated him as a God. Then why was this…Angel of some sort, was going to hitch him up with some girl, but then again _who _was this girl?

"I don't see why you look so disappointed for," The Matchmaker said. "Just considered that you're lucky for me to get a girl for you."

_Lucky?_ **LUCKY?** His fan base was going to crumble if he was to get married to some girl.

'How low has the mighty Murdoc fallen?' he thought they would say about him.

"Listen 'ere then," Murdoc began pointing at him. "How do I know who this bird is if you won't tell me?"

"You will have to find out for yourself," Answered The Matchmaker.

Murdoc looked at him in disbelieve.

"All I did was try and open up yer heart, which didn't prove to be easy believe you and me," He added before eyeing him up and down.

"You seem worried about your legion of ladies following you dumping you."

Murdoc stared at him amazed this time; he seemed to read the expression on his face of what he was thinking.

"But…" The Angel let out a little laugh. "No offense to them thinking you're handsome and all but…" He paused."…What an ugly fucker you are!"

He burst out laughing so hard that he was grabbing his stomach.

Murdoc could only growl at him while he laughed his ass off at him, he would beating this Angel to a pulp had he had not listen to the warning he had been given.

"But really," The Angel said after calming down, "Your FAR too old for all those classic 'one-night-stands-with-girls' stuff."

"Erm, so?" Murdoc ask stupidly trying to stay on top of the conversation. Though deep down in him, he knew the Angel was right.

The Matchmaker then took a few steps back, this time with a serious look on his face.

"You won't remember me after this," He said with a bright glow behind him getting brighter and brighter. "But you find that girl for you in a place you'd least expect it."

Then with a blinding flash, he was gone.

Murdoc looked round the room looking for something, before he stopped.

'What was I doing again?' He thought. 'Oh yeah, I was looking for a rum.'

**XxX**

Two months had passed since that day, and Murdoc for once, had a nice looking tuxedo on. He was only wearing this due to two certain band members wedding day. As he followed 2D and Noodle out of the church door (with many other invited wedding guests, making up of mostly people who had worked on the Albums and many members of 2D's family) they were met with a huge crowd.

Of course as expected, the wedding of two members of the Gorillaz was going to be quite a story, so many local and National Newspapers and T.V crews had arrived to cash in on the story.

As well of course, _always_ as everyone expected was 2D's loyal legion of lady fans, who were all sobbing and crying their eyes out with him being married off (The poor old 2D fan boys felt awkward being in that sobbing crowd of girls.)

The Noodle fan boys there seemed to be a bit disappointed that she was being married, but with all the things that had happen to her previously, they had hoped for the best for her.

As the new married couple struggled to get through the thick crowd to their awaiting limo, with the help of some policemen, Murdoc felt for the first time fed up with all these fan girls. He thought it was just his age.

With the couple inside, the limo pulled away with a very special wedding present in tow.

Murdoc thought the only way he was going to make up with them was handing over his precious Geep. He was going to miss that thing completely no doubt.

Some fans tried to catch up with the Limo as it sped away from the church while most started to go back to where ever they came from

"What a lucky bastard-dullard," he sighed sadly at the thought of never seeing them again.

He dug down into his pocket to try and find a cigarette to light on. Just as pulled out one from a box in his pocket, he dropped it as it landed on the steps.

"Bollocks," he huffed. He had just leaned down to get it when he felt another one's hand trying to get the cigarette. Murdoc looked up at the person to see a Journalist woman looking at him as well.

Murdoc for the first time in his life felt his breath go away.

"Err, hi," He began…

* * *

_**Hehe, I'll let you use your own minds what you think happens next! **_

_**Plz R&R as always :)**_


End file.
